Electrical cables are often encased in one or more types of insulators, some of which are referred to as “shields.” For example, a cable might include an inner shield and an outer shield. Shields can serve various functions, such as reducing interference, noise, and leakage. Shields might be further encased by another layer of protection, which is sometimes referred to as a “jacket.” A backshell is often attached to an end of the cable as part of a terminus for the shields and jacket.
One type of shield is a “braided shield,” which includes a tubular body having a wall that is constructed of woven filaments. The filaments might include various materials, such as copper or aluminum. Braided shields provide a certain amount of optical coverage for cables. However, when a portion of the braided shield enters a backshell, the portion often begins to flare which creates gaps between the woven filaments. These gaps can reduce the amount of optical coverage and causes leakage.